Moment of Silence
by Copyright-Prime
Summary: Soundwave needs some time away from the Nemesis, away from the War, away from death and failure, away from it all, whether it be with or without permission. One-shot. No pairings.


**Like most of my random one-shots, I have absolutely no idea where this came from or why. It's just a little peace for Soundwave, Primus knows he needs it. One thing I admire about him is his ability to express endless patience with all the crap he is put through and pretty much never blow a gasket. So, if you really want a reason for this, let's just say he needed a vacation.**

* * *

Soundwave stared out over the vast expanse of land, brilliant golden fields of grass stretching beyond the horizon and melting with the swirling sky, whips of clouds marbling the endless depths of blue, a gentle breeze rippling the surface of the plains.

It was quiet, so quiet. The kind of quiet that came with contentment and or comfort. A warm soft silence. Nothing tense, in expectancy of an answer. Nothing sharp, in disturbing news or realizations. Nothing but peace.

The dark mech lifted his arms, reaching up and out in a grasping motion, as if to cup the scene before him in his claws and delicately stroke it's fragile atmosphere. His wrist turned slightly as a small creature fluttered by him and landed on his warm armor, the metal having been in the relaxing sun for long enough to soak up it's heat greedily.

The creature was minuscule, so tiny as to be almost nonexistent, it's even smaller legs leaving no noticeable pressure against his plating. It's coloring was an exotic shade of blue with elegant black stripes, deep and clear and fluid.

Soundwave shifted so he could get a closer look, an exhilarated feeling welling up in his chest at the fact that he was holding something so breakable and minute. It's petite wings opened and closed lethargically before it fluttered off and away, becoming nothing more than a bobbing speck against the field of gold and then disappearing.

Alone once more, he turned his visor to the sky, intaking deeply and focusing on the feeling of his chest expanding and his shoulders rising steadily, before both fell just as smoothly to release the last traces of tension in his struts. It was so calming and casual, the warm moist air stirred ever so slightly now and then by faint gusts.

Soundwave eventually found himself lying comfortably on the soft spongy ground, relishing the soothing sunshine and slowly drifting off into recharge. Time passed, the sun crawling across the sky and the wind moving the clouds in their erratic spins and twirls. It was night when the mech awoke, simple yet musical chirps permeating the air languidly.

He didn't rise from his spot though, instead contenting himself with flicking his gaze across the specks of light that were scattered throughout the midnight blue sky. Some constellations he knew, though they were definitely a very different angle compared to the ones back home on Cybertron.

Tracing and connecting, he mentally noted each body he could remember. Cancer, Sagittarius, Pisces, Canis Major, and one he found slightly amusing; Orion's Belt. He let a weak and silent huff of laughter escape his vents before he took a deep intake and expelled it.

The air was cooler now, the lack of sunlight shadowing the once golden plains a mysterious black. Soundwave marveled at how this planet, Earth, could change so much with the simple passing of a solar or lunar cycle.

Day brought the soft trills and songs of what humans called birds. It brought the warm sun out to pour color into the world, streaming vibrant greens, blues, reds, yellows, purples, and so much more throughout it's captive land. Small furry creatures came out to play and doze, continuing their simple innocent lives even with what must have been a strange looking being watching them with content curiosity.

And then with the passing of the Sun came night, the Moon leaking all color and warmth from the previously bright and lively region. The once resonant hues darkened to various shades of black. It drove the easygoing animals to their burrows and hovels, enticing rest and protection from the more dangerous creatures of the night.

Soundwave noticed a star move and then disappear. He cocked his visor, gaze searching in slight confusion, before it reappeared a little ways away at full luminosity and then vanished again. It wasn't a star.

He sat up then, twisting his neck to spot more of the elusive spots of light. It didn't take long. As if on cue, the single one that greeted him before brought on thousands, millions, too many to count. They were everywhere at once, moving in contingent spirals and bounds, casting eerie orbs or light into the black grass and illuminating patches to their splendorous gold.

The darkly colored mech was just reaching out again, encasing a group of the flying lights in his thin claws, when the rev of an engine broke the blissful silence. Instantly his back tensed, along with his shoulders, and he stood. Directly in front of him a red Aston Martin pulled up and transformed, revealing Knock Out.

"Finally. Do you know how long it has taken me to find you? Megatron is throwing a serious tantrum. You should pop back before he comes looking for you himself." Soundwave remained silent, hoping to retain some last few moments of the peace, before nodding. Knock Out grinned, whether it be triumphant or relieved, and commed for a Bridge.

The green vortex sprang up, disturbing the harmonic lights and causing them to scatter and disappear, the sudden and powerful energy waves radiating from the portal letting them know of something alien. Soundwave jumped up, transforming and letting out a sonic boom as he flew off, choosing to take the long way home. He saw Knock Out shake his head before both the medic and the gateway disappeared, leaving the fields in darkness once again.

Soundwave resisted the urge to go back, knowing that it would only cause trouble, and kicked up his speed. The clouds and stars rushed by, leaving him in a cold silence. He dreaded, deep down, going back to the Nemesis. It was too stifling. And although he would, without question, do anything his leader asked of him, it didn't mean he had to enjoy it.

With a parting glance at the moon, the only source of light for his night flight, the TiC set his sights on the slowly approaching ship. He breathed deeply, counting the precious seconds he had left, ready to surrender himself to the mobile base. Before he was on board however, he thought back to the blissful moments in that field, all alone and completely content to be that way forever.

He sighed, knowing full well he would probably never get a chance like that again.

* * *

**Poor Soundwave. All he wants is some peace and quiet for once. Anyway, thanks for reading, review your thoughts on this please, Over and Out!**

**~(C)Prime~  
**


End file.
